Buildings
There are three buildings in Tribal Trouble: Quarters, Armory, and Towers. Buildings can only be build by peons, and each serves a different purpose. A maximum of 20 buildings can be constructed by a single player. AIs build just 1 quarters and 1 armory, and will eventually build up to 2 towers. Typically in multiplayer games 4-5 quarters will be build on large islands, 3-4 quarters on medium islands, and 2-3 quarters on small islands (which are rarely played). It is not common to see more than 1 armory per player in multiplayer matches, as multiple bases can be difficult to manage and not be very productive due to a shared population cap between them. Quarters Main article: Quarters Quarters are responsible for making new peons. Without any quarters, your population will not grow in size. The more peons that are currently in the quarters the faster they will be produced. Quarters have 200 units of health, and take 7 damage each hit from warriors. Use in Multiplayer Although AIs are known to only build 1 quarters, it is actually recommended that more than one quarters be built in order to get a larger population more quickly. In multiplayer games it is generally accepted that you must build at least 3 quarters to have an adequate population growth rate. Large Islands On large islands, it is most popular to initially build either 4 or 5 quarters. There have been rare cases of 6 and 7 quarter strategies being played on large islands, though they are typically too complicated and slow for practical competitive play. The debate between building 4 or 5 initial quarters has been hotly contested since multiple quarters started becoming common practice (circa 2006), and both setups have been frequented by many strong players over the years. Generally 4 quarters looks to get the armory built as quickly as possible, often leading to a quick victory, whereas 5 quarters looks to hit the population cap as quickly as possible, having a consistent flow of peons through the middle-game. Medium Islands On medium islands, it is most popular to initially build either 3 or 4 quarters. In extremely rare cases 5 quarter strategies have been used, though are typically too slow for practical competitive play. The debate between 3 or 4 initial quarters has also long been a topic of discussion amongst the Tribal Trouble community. Generally 3 quarters are overall more practical and flexible for the close-proximity and fast-paced nature of medium islands, though some players consider this to be practically rushing and prefer to use a regular 4 quarters strategy, often with great success. Armory Main article: Armory Armories are responsible for sending peons to gather resources, making new warriors, and deploying those warriors for battle. In rare cases the armory can also be used to transport resources to other armories by deploying peons carrying the desired resource. The more peons are inside an armory, the faster it will produce weapons for new warriors. If no peons are inside of the armory, no warriors will be produced even if there are enough resources available. Armories have 200 units of health, and take x7 damage each hit from units. Use in Multiplayer It is extremely rare for more than 1 armory to be built per player in multiplayer games. This is due to the fact that having more peons in a single armory will produce weapons more quickly than splitting them amongst two armories. Additionally, resources are much easier to manage when all held in one location rather than two. In some rare cases a player can have multiple completely separate bases. Multiple armories may be of use here, but will still encounter issues when trying to keep the number of peons balanced between them. Tower Main article: Tower Towers are a special building type which can have a warrior placed inside of it. From its new vantage point, the warrior will have a distinct height advantage and range advantage over enemy units on the ground. Towers have 100 units of health, and peons have a special advantage dealing units of damage each hit. Use in Multiplayer The use of towers is hotly contested amongst the Tribal Trouble community. They are generally considered to be overpowered, as a cluster of towers filled with chicken warriors will essentially make a base invincible without an extraordinarily large army or an extremely well timed Terrifying Toot from an assailant. This forces essentially everyone to begin building towers after the first player puts them up, as their base will always be left weak after sending an army to attack the tower cluster. Multiple bases with large amounts of towers guarding them will easily drive a game into the end-game stage, and patience will essentially determine the winner. Therefore it is generally accepted as an 'unwritten rule' to avoid using excessive towers in multiplayer games, especially in 1 vs 1 games.